Ser agua
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: What If. /—Lo dijo ese señor llamado Krest ¿No? Quise ser agua, maestro, no veneno./


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi. Fic sin fines de lucro.

**NdA:** Bueno, escribí este fic como Secret Santa para **Tepucihuatl-Shun**, quien pidió un What if... sobre qué hubiera pasado si Albafica no soportaba la sangre de Piscis. Y aquí está, aunque digamos que modifiqué ligeramente la idea, aunque traté de mantener el drama, porque sé que a ella le gusta el drama jiji :P

Así que, amiga... ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! Y que la idea no te parezca tan descabellada xD

Por otro lado, espero que Albafica no les parezca muy OoC, pero es la perspectiva de un Alba de dieciséis años y no de uno adulto como lo vimos en el manga.

Bueno, sin más palabrerío, comenzamos.

* * *

**Ser agua.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

**—I—**

* * *

Siempre me han gustado sus manos, maestro, porque son grandes y ásperas. Son manos que pueden proteger, que cuidaron de mí desde que era un bebé. Casi puedo recordar la sensación de estar acunado entre sus gentiles brazos, de ser sostenido por sus manos paternales; ¿Entiende, maestro? Sus manos fueron mi primer y único hogar.

Cualquiera que las viera pensaría que sus manos rígidas nunca serían presa de algún titubeo: pero lo veo, están ahí, temblando.

—Eres un tonto, Albafica.

—Lo sé, maestro Lugonis…

Sus manos se aprietan en puños, puedo ver la intensidad de esa fuerza en el temblor que no puede retener. Así de mucho lo he lastimado… ¿Verdad?

Estoy seguro de que, si pudiera, me golpearía.

No es como si tuviera problema con eso. Lo entendería bastante bien. Después de todo, sólo le he causado molestias todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¡Tú eras el heredero de Piscis!

—Lo siento maestro, n-no… yo no esperaba decepcionarlo…

_Silencio. _

Lo observo inclinar la cabeza. Sus manos temblorosas acuden a cubrir sus facciones descompuestas en lágrimas. Es como si de pronto, el único hogar que he tenido en mi vida se haya derrumbado tras una fiera tormenta, pero no hay estruendo, el llanto es inexistente. Las lágrimas son delgadas, pero su rostro, maestro… su rostro…

¿Por qué se cubre, maestro Lugonis? Aquí, en ese solitario jardín, nadie verá el dolor que le ha provocado mi debilidad.

¿Siente vergüenza, maestro? Vergüenza por haberle dedicado dieciséis años de su vida a un alumno que no floreció, incapaz de cumplir sus expectativas…

Por favor, no cubra su rostro, no vale la pena siquiera, sentir vergüenza por alguien como yo.

Si ahora me odia, yo realmente lo entendería. Si ahora me repudia, me aborrece, se arrepiente de haberme dedicado tanto tiempo de su vida, yo de verdad lo comprendería. Fueron tantos años juntos… largos días, en la única compañía que el otro ofrecía, en el agradable silencio de nuestras noches, en el vivaz color de nuestras mañanas. Para usted, maestro, fueron tan sólo dieciséis años, pero para mí fue toda una vida.

De cualquier forma, sabíamos que esto pasaría. Usted también tuvo que haber contemplado esa posibilidad. Lo sé, yo podía verlo, aunque estuviera ahogado en medio de fiebres impetuosas y un cuerpo que quemaba por dentro, yo podía notar que cada que venía a continuar con nuestro ritual, el estado frágil en el que me encontraba debido a la sangre de Piscis le consternaba. Su rostro siempre fue implacable, pero yo notaba cada vez que fruncía el entrecejo y sudaba frío cuando pensaba que yo no miraba. Siempre me pregunté por qué me escondía sus temores, maestro Lugonis. Yo siempre fui sincero con usted, no había necesidad de que usted disimulara sus miedos. ¿Sabe? Estuve pensando en ello largo tiempo, y aunque sólo llegue a conclusiones sin mucho trasfondo pues mi entendimiento del mundo sigue siendo muy limitado, siempre he pensado que hacía eso para darme seguridad: mantener un porte impasible era la forma de demostrarme que confiaba en mi fuerza, que si usted confiaba en mí yo tampoco tenía por qué darme por vencido.

Al final tampoco eso le sirvió, así que ya no oculte más su dolor… Hemos vivido con muchas limitaciones a lo largo de la vida y la compañía de alguien es muy preciada debido al alivio que un abrazo o una caricia puedan ofrecer, algo prohibido para nosotros. No tiene caso en confinar su sentir y pesar aun estando solo. No se aísle más, ahora de sí mismo.

Por favor, maestro. Si tiene que llorar o gritar, hágalo. Sé que está molesto y frustrado, sé que la fuerza en sus puños temblorosos demuestra sus ansías de romper cosas, de hacer estallar su cosmos hasta que las estrellas envidien su fulgor. Lo sé, maestro Lugonis, porque yo también aprendí a leerlo después todos estos años juntos; de no haberlo hecho su laconismo me hubiera lastimado en más de una ocasión.

Comprendí que muchas veces sus silencios eran felicitaciones que demostraban su orgullo. Que su manera de ser, recia e impávida, se debía a que ponía mucha fe y esperanza en mí. Que sus ojos me demostraban que en mí veía un puente que lo conectaría con el futuro. Lo sé porque su mirada brillaba con un fulgor semejante al de aquella única vez en que me dijo que yo sería un gran Caballero.

Lo recuerdo. Usted lo dijo una noche, poco tiempo después de que iniciáramos el ritual de Lazos Rojos. Recuerdo como mi cuerpo se retorcía de dolor y no pude evitar que las lágrimas me cubrieran el rostro. Por dentro ardía, como si mi sangre fuera lava. Grité como el niño que era, todavía inexperto en soportar el dolor y si sostuve su mano con fuerza fue porque tenía miedo de que, si no lo hacía, moriría. Necesitaba continuar cuerdo y no dejarme vencer por la inconciencia que esa tortura peleaba por instalar en mi cuerpo. Me aterraba la idea de que, si cerraba los ojos, no los volvería a abrir. Una idea que creo que usted también experimentó.

No obstante, al poco tiempo, luego de pasar largos días soportando aquel suplicio, la idea de morir me pareció más tentadora. El dolor me hizo sentir que había vivido lo suficiente y el tiempo adquirió otra medida más lenta y tortuosa. Comprendí dos cosas: la primera es que el único miedo a la muerte es el que trae el pensamiento de dejar asuntos inconclusos, de no vivir lo suficiente. De no amar lo necesario y de saber que hay un fin. Ese es el único miedo que la muerte inspira, pero fuera de eso lo que aterra a muchos es el proceso, es hacer sufrir al cuerpo durante las últimas horas en que será capaz de sentir algo. Esa fue la segunda cosa que aprendí: a decir verdad, la muerte es una cura para el dolor. Y mi dolor era inmenso, que por un instante fue capaz de nublarme la conciencia. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba rogando por poner fin a mi dolor de cualquier forma —incluso si eso significaba ponerle fin a mi vida—, lloré, ahora de tristeza y agonía.

Creo que usted se dio cuenta. Supo diferenciar en mi llanto que yo ahora me estaba deshaciendo en lágrimas por una pesadez emocional y no física. Estuve muy decepcionado de mi propio pensar, de cómo el suplicio de convertirme en anfitrión de la sangre de Piscis era capaz de modificar mi voluntad.

Cuando noté que usted había entendido mis pensamientos, creí que se molestaría por mi frágil mente. Pero en lugar de eso se levantó y me tomó en brazos; a fuera hacía una noche fresca y el viento levemente frío me acarició la piel como un tónico que aliviara por un momento el infierno que se estaba desarrollando en mi interior.

Me recostó en el jardín de rosas y se sentó a mi lado. Por mi parte, yo no quería abrir los ojos y mirarlo, mi vergüenza era enorme. Sentía que, si me atrevía a verlo, un vituperio enorme se reflejaría en su mirada.

—Albafica, abre los ojos.

—N-no maestro, no puedo… —las lágrimas seguían bajando por mis mejillas. Las sentí recorrer mi piel y encontrarse con las rosas que hacían de lecho para mi cuerpo.

—Hazlo, es una orden.

Apreté los labios e instintivamente también los ojos. Mis lágrimas fluían con más intensidad y mi corazón latía frenéticamente. Era dolor por haber creído que había decepcionado a la única persona que me lo había dado todo.

—Hazlo… —repitió usted, ahora en un tono más suave. Probablemente sabía que aquello me haría confiar, que aligerar su voz me haría sentir seguridad. Y ese truco funcionó muy bien, me dio la fuerza para levantar mis manos y tallarme los ojos. Abrí los parpados y los cerré unas cuantas veces, mientras me acostumbraba a la luz de la luna y a la propia humedad que había acumulada en mis ojos. En unos segundos pude enfocar la mirada al cielo azul oscuro que había arriba.

—Mira, ahí arriba está, Piscis…

El cielo era inmenso y parecía estar lleno de un campo de estrellas. Brillaban con fuerza, quizá con furia o tristeza. Pero estaban ahí, siendo hermosas y solitarias. Mi pensamiento infantil me llevo a preguntarme si sentirían frío en esa oscura inmensidad.

—¿Sabes cuál es el mito que precede a nuestra constelación?

Negué con la cabeza, sin atreverme a usar mi voz todavía quebradiza por el llanto. Bajo la luz de la luna, su sonrisa tranquila se volvió más profunda, maestro. Sus ojos brillaron con esa luz especial.

_«Se dice que un día, mientras caminaban por diversos prados y senderos, Afrodita y su hijo Eros fueron sorprendidos por el monstruo Tifón. La diosa del amor comprendió entonces, que para escapar del ataque de aquella divinidad primitiva y salvar a su hijo tenían que arrojarse al río próximo a ellos». _

_«Pero las aguas del río se hallaban consternadas y agitadas por los estruendos que Tifón provocaba en su emboscada. Se batían con intensidad y las tiernas ninfas que las habitaban habían huido. Afrodita abrazó a su hijo, pero supo que su fuerza quizá no le alcanzaría para sostenerlos a ambos entre aquellas aguas indómitas, así que mediante una cuerda roja ató su pie al de su hijo y se arrojó con fuerza a la corriente; Eros lloraba y sus lágrimas se perdieron entre el agua. Ambos tomaron la forma de peces unidos por la aleta trasera mediante el lazo rojo». _

—Puedes verlo ahí, Albafica. Los peces están unidos —había levantado el brazo para señalar las estrellas y movió su dedo trazando la figura de los peces.

—Lo veo, maestro.

_«La fuerza de la corriente arrancó a Eros del lado de Afrodita. El impacto los alejó, pero el lazo en sus aletas los mantuvo unidos. Sin embargo, la resistencia de la cuerda, pese a ser fuerte, tensaba su agarre y de pronto parecía ahorcar las extremidades de los peces. Mientras más los separaba el agua, la cuerda se estiraba y apretaba cada vez más fuerte. Eros al ser el más pequeño sufrió mucho dolor. Pero al final, tanto el cómo Afrodita pudieron sobrevivir». _

—Los dioses se conmovieron por la prueba que tuvieron que soportar madre e hijo; pero su amor los mantuvo unidos pese a las adversidades.

Usted dejó de mirar el cielo para posar sus ojos en mí. Me sonrió y delicadamente me acarició la cabeza, uno de esos gestos suyos que me confirmaban el cariño que me tenía. Pero no me sentí merecedor de ese cariño y las lágrimas reaparecieron como si estuviera confesando mis pecados mediante ellas. Para un niño, la falta más grande es fallarle a su padre y yo sentía que ese había sido mi error.

—Las tradiciones de Piscis también tienen una procedencia semejante, Albafica. El lazo rojo que une al maestro y al discípulo es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro lazo y nos entrelaza de una forma que nunca nadie más comprenderá o igualará, pero llegará el momento en que ese lazo será doloroso pues nosotros nadamos en la indómita corriente que es el veneno letal de nuestra técnica. El veneno no tendrá piedad de nosotros, pero estaremos juntos para afrontarlo —luego de eso, me miró fijamente—. Estaré ahí, Albafica, en cada paso que des por este sendero solitario. Estaré ahí. No voy a dejarte solo en tu proceso de convertirte en Caballero: porque vas a ser uno, muy grande y poderoso, digno de portar a Piscis.

Mis labios temblaron y cerré los ojos, apretando los parpados con fuerza. Y aunque intenté cerrar la quijada, mi llanto apareció ahí, al fondo de mi garganta primero como un eco que luego tomó claridad.

—Sí, m-maestro, voy a ser digno de su a-armadura, l-lo prometo… —no pude continuar porque comencé a llorar con fuerza.

La confianza que usted depositaba en mí me hacía sentir culpable. El dolor en mi cuerpo, mi imposibilidad de moverme, la belleza de las estrellas por encima de nosotros y la compañía de usted, maestro Lugonis… todo eso fue tan estremecedor que no pude hacer más que llorar. Pero usted comprendió mi alegría y confusión, mis miedos y remordimientos. Como el padre dulce que era, los aceptó silenciosamente, así como lo hizo con mi llanto al quedarse callado, simplemente dedicándose a acariciar mis cabellos para darle algo de tranquilidad a mi inquieta y atormentada mente.

Me quedé dormido. No sé qué clase de dolor —físico o emocional—, había cansado a tal grado mi mente, sólo supe que aquellas horas de sueño dieron descanso a mi cuerpo de manera que ya no sentí nada más, el mundo a mi alrededor se detuvo y se mantuvo en silencio.

Tuve un sueño, maestro Lugonis. Desde ese entonces, comenzó mi secreto.

En mi sueño, las rosas hablaban conmigo. Me contaban historias de antiguos guerreros, de nuestros antecesores. No… a decir verdad, era como si ellos mismos hablaran a través de las rosas y contaran su vida. El lazo que nos ha unido, generación tras generación; un lazo no sólo de sangre, si no también afectivo. Maestro y discípulo se vuelven uno, rodeados de rosas y la inminente soledad, la promesa de ese lazo es lo que nos mantiene vivos.

Pero la voz de las rosas me contó otros relatos, me hablaron del dolor, del cansancio, de la tristeza; de la realidad de que nuestra conexión que no se rompe emocional ni espiritualmente, pero sí físicamente. En mi sueño usted moría en mis brazos, maestro. Moría vencido por el veneno de mi sangre, que eventualmente superaría la suya con respecto a lo mortífera que sería. Entendí el precio de ese lazo y ese orgullo: la vida, _su vida._

Las rosas estaban tristes, maestro. Cansadas y ahogadas en veneno y sangre. Lloraban porque los guerreros que las utilizaban como instrumento de batalla tarde o temprano las abandonaban ante la promesa de un sucesor más fuerte; entonces el calor de las manos que las cobijaban se perdía en la muerte, en una tradición triste y melancólica que ningún guerrero puede expresar a plenitud a su sucesor. Usted había sufrido el mismo destino, su maestro le dejó en silencio y con la promesa de un futuro sin compañía, tan sólo con la certeza de que su primer enfrentamiento con la vida fue el haber asesinado al padre-maestro que le había dado todo.

Cuando llegó el momento usted también comprendió ese dolor. Se encontró amurallado entre dos realidades imposibles: o me ofrecía la opción de ser su sucesor y decirme por completo las consecuencias, o me ofrecía una verdad a medias.

Usted sabía que no deseaba dejarlo solo, sabía que lo había sido todo para mí y que en el fondo yo no sería capaz de abandonarlo. De haberme dicho la verdad me hubiera dejado la opción más difícil a mí: escoger si quedarme a su lado y en el proceso volverme su asesino, o mentirme para permitirme vivir tranquila y felizmente a su lado los años que nos restaran juntos hasta que la soledad se volviera mi nueva compañera.

Escogió la segunda opción y cargó con el peso de esa decisión. Pero ahora que las rosas me habían dicho toda la verdad, la decisión también estaba en mí.

Desperté entre sudores, con los huesos temblándome. Estaba sobre mi cama a donde me confinaba cuando el dolor del veneno no me permitía ni mover los músculos. Lo encontré sentado en una silla a lado de la cabecera, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza levemente inclinada. Se había quedado dormido mientras velaba mi sueño y en la palidez de sus mejillas pude comprobar el ligero trazo de sus pómulos, de su rostro ahora un poco más delgado.

—Maestro Lugonis…

Al principio, me sentí enfadado porque usted había ocultado la verdad de mí. Pero luego medité en su decisión y la hice mía. Comprendí su dolor porque se volvió mío también. Porque yo no iba a dejar que diera su vida a favor de hacer la mía brillar. Los alumnos, los hijos, los niños también tenemos la capacidad de escoger. Y yo ya había escogido el no abandonarlo, pero tampoco deseaba exprimirle hasta la última gota de su existencia.

Dolía la sola imagen de haberlo visto muerto entre mis brazos, allá en esa, mi peor pesadilla. Dolía intensamente, dolía todavía más que la lava en mis venas, más que la soledad de mi destino o del suyo.

—Esta también es mi decisión, maestro.

Pensaba a menudo en la diosa Athena que usted me había prometido que yo llegaría a conocer. En el destino que las Moiras tejieron para mí y en preguntarme si mi vida se regía bajo sus hilos o que yo, siendo un pequeño humano perdido en la bastedad del universo, podría tejer mi propio futuro. Aposté toda mi vida en esa última opción. Le prometí en mi pensamiento que mi voluntad no sería quebradiza frente al dolor, nunca más.

* * *

**—II—**

* * *

_Querido hermano Luco:_

_Pronto iré a visitarte. __Tengo una misión en una isla cercana a la Isla de los Curanderos y tendré un breve lapso para verte. Si he de ser completamente honesto, el reencontrarme contigo me impacienta pues hace años desde la última vez que nos vimos; si no mal recuerdo, éramos tan sólo unos niños. Tengo curiosidad por verte, por saber cómo has crecido y ver la persona en la que te has convertido. Pero debes recordar que ahora existen limitaciones entre nosotros que nos superan, así que, si la emotividad de nuestra reunión es inmensa, te pido que hagas uso de toda tu fuerza de voluntad y no me abraces. Yo también haré lo posible para no hacerlo, pero necesito tu apoyo en ello. Por favor, como hermano, te lo pido. _

_No creo que sea una misión difícil. Últimamente mi cuerpo se siente saludable y vigoroso, no así mi cosmos y mi conciencia. _

_Albafica empeora cada día. No estoy seguro si mi proceso de albergar la sangre de Piscis fue igual al de él, no lo recuerdo. Sé que el dolor era insoportable, eso sí es algo que jamás olvidaría, pero sigo confiando en el hecho de que Albafica sigue adaptándose al veneno y que pronto recobrará sus fuerzas. Su cosmos es fuerte. Pero no dejo de dudar y sólo contigo puedo ser honesto al decirte que temo por su futuro. _

_Sonará egoísta, lo sé, pero esperaba que al encontrarte allá puedas decirme qué tanto has trabajado en la cura para el veneno de la sangre de Piscis, quisiera saber que en caso de que Albafica no resista los Lazos Rojos, tenga otras opciones. Ahora que te has convertido en padre de ese pequeño llamado Pefko, creo que entenderás un poco más mis frustraciones…_

_Nuestra vida encuentra diversos significados a lo largo del camino que transitamos mientras la habitamos. Nunca he perdido de vista mi deber como Caballero de Athena, y sé que mientras mi voluntad de servirle exista, yo también existiré. Sé qué odiarás verme hablar de tus remedios y tus plantas medicinales a favor de usarlas en mi alumno y no en mí, como es tu propósito, pero hermano, espero que entiendas mi situación: siempre supimos que al convertirme en Santo de Athena, nuestros caminos se bifurcarían. Eso no nos hace menos hermanos ni nos quitará los lazos de sangre que nos han unido desde nuestro nacimiento. Pero… si yo aliviara mi cuerpo del veneno que mora en él, tendría que dejar solo a Albafica, a quien he llegado a querer como un hijo. Antes preferiría que él se fuera y me dejará de lado, a hacerlo yo siendo que él ha entregado tanto para seguir a mi lado. _

_Dime, hermano mío… ¿Serías capaz de abandonar a Pefko? ¿O entregarías tu vida misma al Hades con tal de asegurar su futuro?_

_Cuando adquirimos nuevos papeles en la vida, adquirimos nuevas perspectivas. Antes, en mi papel de Santo, morir por Athena se me figuraba fácil. Ahora, gracias a mi papel de maestro (de padre), la muerte que pondría fin al compromiso que tengo con Albafica me aterra y yo…_

No pude continuar leyendo su carta. Sentí su cosmos en la entrada de nuestro jardín.

No había querido mirar, maestro. Pero la encontré ahí, en su escritorio y la tinta todavía estaba fresca. Estoy seguro de que la dejó a medias porque había recibido el llamado del Patriarca, desde el Salón del Trono. Y la dejó al descubierto, pensando que yo no despertaría antes de que volviera.

Me encontró recostado en la cama. Me miró con seriedad, pero yo pude sonreír, sintiéndome culpable.

—Veo que ya has despertado.

—Apenas, hace unos minutos…

—Está bien, continuemos, entonces. Pronto he de partir por un par de días en una misión, pero he dejado comida suficiente para que sólo te dediques a reposar. Ahora, tu dedo…

* * *

**—III—**

* * *

—Maestro… Si la constelación de Piscis está representada por dos peces, ¿Por qué sólo hay una armadura?

—Porque sólo puede haber un Caballero de Piscis, jovencito, así como son sólo doce signos, son doce casas y doce caballeros. Cuando adquieras lo necesario, tú tomarás mi lugar.

—Y cuándo ese momento llegue, ¿Usted qué hará, maestro?

_Silencio._

—¿Maestro?

—Cuando ese momento llegue, voy a verte brillar, Albafica.

_Silencio. _

Sonreímos, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Que la vida seguía su curso con naturalidad.

* * *

**—IV—**

* * *

—Maestro ¿Qué se siente ponerse la armadura? ¿Se siente pesada?

Usted había dejado de escribir los informes que entregaría al Patriarca. Creo que tenían que ver sobre como iba el ritual de Lazos Rojos. Dejó la pluma en el tintero que se hallaba en el pequeño escritorio y volteó a mirarme.

—Preferiría a que esperaras a probar esa sensación por ti mismo, Albafica.

—Eso estaría bien, pero me da curiosidad saber su opinión. Así podré compararla con lo que sentiré cuando pruebe ponerme la armadura por primera vez, si es que logro superar el ritual y me convierto en alguien digno.

Observé como usted se quedó en silencio un rato. Creo que, por su semblante, meditaba en la idea de que usted no podría contarme la sensación que experimentó la primera vez que vistió Piscis si esperaba a que yo completara el ritual. Por otro lado, yo admitía que le había hecho esa pregunta porque sabía que nunca llegaría a portar la armadura y que imaginarlo hacía que las cosas fueran más fáciles.

—La armadura no es pesada si sabes acoplarte a ella, quiero decir, si logras que tu cosmos fluya con ella y se vuelvan uno solo. Así se vuelve ligera, como si se tratara de tu propia piel.

—¡Vaya, eso suena fantástico!

—Y lo es —lo vi dibujar una serena sonrisa en su rostro—. La armadura de alguna forma te hace sentir acompañado porque te brinda su protección, se queda a tu lado en el peor momento y si eres fiel a Athena, ella es fiel a tu lado. Te da su fuerza para que tú mismo puedas sentirte fuerte.

—¿Sentirte fuerte?

—Así es, Albafica —en ese momento se acomodó en una posición que le permitiera mirarme de frente y fijamente—. En el futuro te encontrarás en diversas batallas que puedan quebrar su fuerza y fortaleza no sólo física, si no emocional. Ser un Caballero de Athena significa enfrentar un bosque de posibilidades, y un mar de dolores. La armadura estará contigo mientras te mantengas fiel a ti mismo. Incluso puede ser capaz de sentir compasión por su portador incluso si este ha perdido el camino…

Su mirada pareció tornarse nostálgica. Parecía que en ese momento recordaba a alguien cuya persona encajaba con sus últimas palabras. Tiempo después las rosas me contarían que se trataba de su anterior compañero de Escorpio.

—Sin embargo, lo más importante es que la armadura te dará la posibilidad de proteger a otros. Pelear por Athena es pelear por el destino de la humanidad. Por eso, Albafica, sé siempre firme al igual que tu voluntad.

Sonreí.

—¡Así lo haré, maestro!

Usted me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bien, ahora continúa con la lectura. Recuerda que espero un informe completo.

—¡Sí! —y me dispuse a continuar con mi libro. Mientras tanto, usted continuó con su informe.

* * *

**—V—**

* * *

Pasaron los meses y los años, asimismo el ritual continuó. Pero decidí no ser portador de veneno, más bien agua que alimentara a la única rosa digna de portar Piscis: usted. Mi cuerpo, por otro lado, fue perdiendo fuerza, la piel comenzó a colgar de mi carne desnutrida y mis cabellos comenzaron a perder su brillo. Mis huesos obtuvieron la dureza de un cristal, pero mi cosmos creció como una estrella que explotaba.

Comprendió que yo no viviría mucho tiempo, pero no serían las batallas las encargadas de llevarme frente al juez Minos en el Inframundo, sería el veneno el portador de mi muerte.

—Vamos, Albafica. Resiste, debes recordar ser fuerte, tú vas a sobrevivir y serás portador de Piscis, que no has entrenado para nada, que tu vida no es un despropósito, que te convertirás en uno de los doce, tu fuerza servirá para proteger a las perso…

Llegó el momento en el que respirar me pesaba y yo me quedaba dormido antes de terminar de escuchar sus palabras de aliento. Palabras que nunca antes había pronunciado con tanta desesperación, maestro Lugonis.

* * *

**—VI—**

* * *

—Maestro, no quiero molestarlo, pero ¿Podría darme un poco de agua?

—Albafica, veo que ya has despertado —me dijo con una elegante sonrisa—. No te preocupes, por ahora trata de reincorporarte —luego de eso se dirigió a la pequeña cocina de nuestra cabaña. Oí su voz desde ahí—. Pensaba ir a entrenar un poco… ¿Te sientes con las fuerzas de acompañarme?

—¡Me encantaría, maestro! Llevo días descansando, ¿Sabe? Me estaban gustando estos descansos, pero ahora mis huesos comienzan a sentirse tiesos, esto de ser vago no deja nada bueno… —oí una leve risa y luego de eso lo vi aproximarse con el vaso de agua.

—Veo que despertaste con animo —comentó.

—Sí, ya comienzo a sentirme mucho mejor —mentí. Luego bebí el agua pues mi garganta estaba seca y ardía todavía por el veneno.

—Me alegro mucho. Alístate, te espero allá afuera —dijo luego de que le devolviera el vaso. Lo colocó en una mesita cercana y luego de ello salió.

Yo sonreía, pero al poco tiempo mi estomago ardió y sin esperar ni un segundo vomité toda el agua que recién había tomado, mezclada con sangre.

Suspiré y traté de reincorporarme. Poco a poco mi cuerpo rechazaba la comida, pero no esperaba que hiciera lo mismo con el agua.

Yo debía ser agua, después de todo.

Busqué algún trapo, debía darme prisa en limpiarlo antes de que se diera cuenta. Cada mentira me anclaba más a la tristeza, pero poco a poco comprendía todo con mayor facilidad. Poner en peligro la vida de un ser amado es algo impensable, pero dar la vida por ese ser amado es algo que no se piensa más de dos veces.

* * *

**—VII—**

* * *

En una ocasión desperté como si hubiera regresado a la vida, pues durante tres días estuve sumido en un sueño que necesité para recobrar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Desperté, pero cerré los ojos al notar que no estábamos solos en nuestra cabaña, que había una tercera persona ahí.

—¿Cómo lo ve, Antiguo Maestro? ¿Cree que sea posible?

—Su cuerpo ya está muy débil, Lugonis. Usar la sangre de Athena en él para curarlo podría poner su vida en un riesgo mayor. La sangre de Piscis es dura de llevar, pero la de un dios es algo que no se compara. Ahora, imagina el poder destructivo de ambas: su cuerpo no lo soportará.

—Pero maestro Krest, por favor, debe haber alguna forma…

—Incluso si lo lograra, la sangre de Athena le pondrá un limite a su vida, a menos de que la diosa misma le de su bendición.

—Lo que sea es preferible, además, si se cura estoy seguro de que llegará a ser un gran Caballero dispuesto al servicio de nuestra diosa y ella será benevolente con él y le ofrecerá la oportunidad de servirle hasta la próxima Guerra Santa.

—No te apresures a tomar decisiones en nombre de alguien más.

—Pero Athena no lo dejaría morir, estoy seguro de que su decisión sería ayudarlo a extender—

—No hablo de las decisiones de Athena —le interrumpió el otro hombre—. Hablo de las decisiones de tu alumno, Albafica.

Mi corazón tembló cuando lo escuché decir aquello.

—¿A qué se refiere, antiguo maestro?

—¿No te has dado cuenta, Lugonis? No se trata de que Albafica no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el ritual.

Me había descubierto.

_No, no, no. _

_Por favor, no._

—Entonces… ¿Por qué no ha podido superarlo? ¿Cuál es la razón? —cuando hizo esa pregunta, maestro, su voz nunca había sonado igual: desesperada, confusa, transparente, dejando ver todas las emociones que pasaban por su mente y corazón en aquel momento.

_No, por favor, no se lo diga. _

—Mira tu rostro en el espejo, Lugonis: se han desvanecido algunas de tus arrugas. No sé cómo, pero Albafica debió haber descubierto el final del ritual de los Lazos Rojos y decidió rechazarlo.

—No, antiguo maestro, eso es imposible, él no… no…

—Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero para mí ha sido fácil leerlo. Albafica tiene un cuerpo débil que no termina de acostumbrarse a la sangre de Piscis, pero su cosmos es inmenso, aunque se esfuerza en ocultarlo y lo hace muy bien. Significa que su decisión ha sido entregarte su propia vitalidad mediante el ritual y su cosmos, como si fuera el agua que hidrata a la rosa…

_Silencio._

Mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Debía controlarlo o sabrían que yo estaba escuchando todo.

_Silencio._

Los latidos desbocados de mi propio corazón comenzaban a taladrar en mis oídos. Por un momento tuve miedo de que los escuchara, maestro, de que supiera que no estaba inconsciente en el reinado de los sueños.

—Es un niño con una determinación parecida a la de Degel. No te sientas mal, Lugonis. Tienes un alumno fuerte y astuto, su forma de ocultarte la verdad ha sido tan sagaz que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera y sería natural pensar que no resistió al veneno debido a su debilidad; su rostro delicado respaldaría esa idea. Pero mis ojos han visto muchísimas cosas, tantas, que me he acostumbrado a seguir el hilo de pensamiento menos inesperado: muchas veces ahí se encuentra la verdad. Por ahora, lo mejor será que…

* * *

**—VIII—**

* * *

Recuerdo que las rosas me hablaban desde que era un bebé. Cantaban canciones, eran tímidas y amables conmigo. Se negaron a herirme porque me escogieron como portador de su voz, de su dolor: deseaban que fuera yo quien pusiera final al ritual de Piscis. Tras tantos años de tradición, la tristeza y el dolor se había hecho insoportable para unas flores solitarias, nosotros no éramos los únicos que sufrían los estragos de este ritual, esta vida apartada de todo, de este sinsabor, de este semi-ascetismo.

¿Recuerda, maestro? El motivo de nuestra constelación nació del cariño de un vínculo que comparten los lazos de sangre. Ese cariño no debía convertirse en una maldición.

¿Entiende, maestro? Eran las rosas. No querían que hubiera heredero de Piscis. Que el próximo no contaminara su sangre, que no tuviera que aislarse de los demás como si se tratara de una persona tocada por la peste que se contagia para deshacerse de la vida de las personas. Ellas estaban cansadas de ser una maldición por sí mismas, de tener espinas, de ser sangre y no dejarse ni tocar por las aves...

* * *

**—IX—**

* * *

—Albafica ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando al tomar semejante decisión?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que puedes perder tu vida?! ¡Eres un tonto!

—¡Usted también perdería su vida, maestro! ¡Y no podría vivir con eso! ¡No tengo el derecho de arrebatarle su vida si eso significa ser más fuerte!

—Pero arriesgar la tuya… ¡Es una completa idiotez! ¡Eres un niño! ¡Un niño! ¡Yo soy un viejo! ¡Ya he vivido lo suficiente, pero tú…!

—¡Pero yo viviré solo si usted muere, maestro! Viviré solo y usted prometió que se quedaría a mi lado siempre. Usted mintió y yo mentí. Usted no es menos culpable que yo…

_Silencio._

Comencé a vomitar. Eso nos hizo olvidar nuestra pelear por un momento.

* * *

**—X—**

* * *

—Qué hermoso es, ¿No cree, maestro Lugonis? Nuestro jardín…*

—Albafica, despertaste.

—Sí… —le sonreí. Me encontraba mirando nuestro solitario jardín a través de la ventana, la luna era blanca y se derramaba a través del cristal. Volví la mirada su rostro cansado, maestro. Pude notar un leve rastro de lágrimas, inexistente, a decir verdad, pero sus vestigios estaban en sus ojos levemente hinchados.

—Albafica, no vamos a continuar con los Lazos Rojos. Te llevaré a la Isla de los Curanderos, mi hermano está buscando una cura para el veneno de Piscis, estoy seguro de que podrás reponerte en ese lugar.

—No, maestro Lugonis, eso no va a pasar. Mi decisión está tomada y puedo vivir tranquilamente con eso. Soy feliz con eso.

Su entrecejo se frunció en una mirada triste.

—Albafica, ¿No te das cuenta de que me pones en la misma situación de la que te quejabas hace rato? Si tú mueres, vas a dejarme solo. De haber sido yo quien muriera hubiera estado bien, he vivido mucho más tiempo que tú. Ahora no me queda la vida larga que esperarías para mí.

Negué con el rostro y sonreí.

—Lo dijo ese señor llamado Krest ¿No? Quise ser agua, maestro, no veneno.

—Albafica…

—Yo sé que usted vivirá lo suficiente, maestro —tomé su mano y sonreí—. Vivirá para pelear por Athena y protegerla. Nos dará ese honor a los dos, porque usted sabe que vivo o no, yo siempre voy a estar con usted. Esta decisión ha reflejado que poseemos el mismo pensamiento, que arriesgar la vida del otro es inaudito, pero dar la vida propia es un privilegio. Usted le será más útil a Athena de lo que seré yo.

—No, Albafica, no. Tú vas a vivir, no voy a dejar que mueras y no discutiremos más esto. Iremos a la Isla de los Curanderos, estarás un tiempo viviendo con mi hermano, el curara tu sangre y podrás conocer al pequeño Pefko, un pequeño niño de apenas dos años. Serán buenos amigos, ya verás, y no vivirás en la soledad que tanto tememos. Serás libre, muchacho, ya he hablado con Luco, él te cuidará como yo si se tratara de mí, y entonces…

Pero usted no entendió, maestro. Mientras hablaba yo sólo pude sonreír.

No me había negado a su propuesta sólo porque quisiera ir en contra suya o por mantener mi decisión firme. Supe, cuando miré la luna, que esa sería la última vez que la vería, al menos con los ojos de un niño que todavía posee un cuerpo y una vida.

Al poco ya no pude sostener su mano, maestro. Mis fuerzas se esfumaron.

* * *

**—XI—**

* * *

_Oh, Luco, querido hermano Luco. _

_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que Albafica… ¡Oh, Albafica! ¡Albafica! Él…_

* * *

—**XII—**

* * *

—Eres un tonto, Albafica.

—Lo sé, maestro Lugonis.

Aunque no pueda oírme, aquí estoy. Pertenezco a estas flores que me contaron la historia de nuestros antepasados. Sigo aquí, tal como lo prometí. Nuestro Lazo sigue uniéndonos, aunque yo ahora ya no posea una forma ni una voz. Sigo aquí, maestro. Mi voluntad me permite existir.

—Eras el heredero de Piscis…

No se ha cansado de repetirlo, maestro. Pero lo entiendo, usted no sabe llorar más que con palabras. Sus manos siguen temblando, el martillo y el cincel parecen muy pesados en sus manos ásperas, maestro, sin embargo, la fuerza con que los sostiene hace parecer que los destrozará en mil pedazos.

—Escribir tu nombre en esta piedra… ¿Te imaginas como se siente? Te di un nombre para que acudieras a su llamado y formaras tu propia identidad, no para grabarlo en una piedra insensible y fingir un epitafio que no servirá de nada, porque ya no estás, Albafica…

—Sí, maestro, sí estoy. Sigo aquí.

Sigo aquí. La vida no me alcanzó para revelarme en contra de los dioses, y no hay lugar para mí en el Cocitos, al menos no todavía. Nuestros lazos están en la sangre con la que se alimentan nuestras rosas, en la lluvia que las nutre, en el viento que las acaricia. Yo sigo aquí, maestro. Aunque no pueda verme ni oírme, y mi cuerpo se amortaje bajo la tierra y esa piedra de la que reniega escribir mi nombre, yo sigo aquí. Soy agua, maestro. Estoy con usted en el rocío de nuestro jardín. En las flores que nos dan calor.

Sigo aquí, bajo el peso de mis decisiones y las suyas. Porque por más intensa e inmisericorde que sea la corriente del río que habitamos, seguimos unidos bajo la luz de nuestra constelación. El día en que deseé morir usted me hizo entender que por más dolor que sienta mi voluntad debe ser fuerte. Y lo sigue siendo y yo existo mediante ella. Yo llevaré las rosas conmigo, protegeré a Athena desde las sombras de estos seres sin voz. Y en la próxima guerra, nuestros sucesores tendrán la libertad que nosotros no tuvimos: ellos servirán a Athena sin temor a herir a sus compañeros de orden, no tendrán que despreciarlos y odiarse por eso.

* * *

**—XIII—**

* * *

—Albafica, siempre fuiste un muchachito muy gentil. Me has enseñado tantas cosas desde el momento en que te volviste mi hijo, me has recordado mi propia voluntad y me mostraste que la tuya era fuerte e implacable, sin importar si no usaste esa voluntad para lo que yo esperaba que lo hicieras. Pero no merecías esto, hubieras podido irte desde el principio, rechazar el ritual, entrenar para otra armadura, vivir rodeado de personas, ser feliz…

_Silencio._

.

* * *

**Notas:**

*Esa es la misma frase que utiliza Lugonis poco antes de que caiga al suelo vencido por la sangre de Albafica.


End file.
